fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Jigoku Games: The Disgraced and Corrupt Being vs. The Angel
Introduction Sakura Xavier frowned as she walked by her chosen site on which she is to battle her two opponents. She felt rather nervous standing there as she got ready for her fight, not because she didn't feel like she could win but for the fact she was on her own. The point was she was to fight with someone else but no had came to her and no one was around her, it seemed like the James she was suppose to be with would not be there. She knew she had no other choice but to fight alone! Looking around she couldn't help but shiver. The arena fit it's name, she could feel death around her as she looked all around the Deathbound Amphitheater half expecting a large audience to start cheering for her opponents and her, instead they were spectators who watched as Sakura knew the battle had begun. Looking around she felt like the platform would be just big enough for her plan to spring into action. Sakura waited at the end opening and closing her hands, forming and deforming them from knuckles. She was ready as she would ever be. Amaryllis Dawn quickly created two swords in her hands, Hell's Scythe in her left hand and the Crimson Avenger in the other. She stepped outside with a bright look in her face, and took a quick look around and to her teammate. She spoke loudly to make sure that Sakura would hear her, saying "You're all alone, huh?". She smirked and removed the look from her face to continue her statement. "This should be easy.", she exclaimed. With that statement she quickly jolted forward in a zigzag formation, to avoid any attacks Sakura had thrown. She took Hell's Scythe and a fiery aura surrounded it, displaying that it had been imbued with her heat. Once she got her momentum, she leaped up and swinged her sword back and forth. Feng looked towards his teammate with disappointed eyes, shaking his head and sighing. As Amaryllis leaped into the air, she would suddenly experience a mighty gust of air that blew against her frame, sending her hurtling back towards her original position. She managed to land just fine, but before she even had the chance of retorting, Feng was already walking away from her and towards Sakura. "Have you forgotten your manners, Miss Dawn?" He spoke calmly as he slowly approached Sakura, hands raised in clear view. Eventually, he found himself right in front of the woman, to which he proceeded to extend his hand and offer a humble and courteous bow. "A pleasure to make your acquaintance, Miss. My name is Feng Gloompond, former lord of Minstrel and your opponent for the day, along with my teammate, Amaryllis, whose behavior I apologize for. Would you honor me by telling me your name?" He asked sincerely. "Jesus Christ.", she muttered under her breath while rolling her eyes. Irritated, she walked towards Sakura Xavier and Feng Gloompond, who was still in the process of apologizing to Sakura. "Sorry 'bout that.", she sarcastically apologized while rolling her eyes at Feng. "Manners aren't going to exist in this game, so step away from her before she wraps you in chains.", she said to Feng while carefully stepping away. Sensing a threat, she made her Uzi guns appear in her hands while backing away. Sakura was ready to dodge what was thrown at her but didn't expect to see a red haired girl come flying at her then flying back towards the man in red. She couldn't help but laugh. "Feisty..." but she kept her hands close to her side in case of any damage, as Amaryllis said, this is a game, not a pleasant meet and greet. "My name is Sakura Xavier, call me Sak or Sakky if you want," she said kindly, staring at the bow not sure had to respond to it. She was so used to bowing to others that seeing someone bowed at her was weird. "I used to be a slave, sorry, I am not used to people bowing to me," she stated as she realised how weird she looked staring at Feng. She was more worried, however, by Amaryllis who had started to slowly back away with a gun. "I think your teammate wants you back towards her, before I snare you." she was half joking, half telling the truth. Feng was where Sakura wanted him but she knew if she made a move Amaryllis could shot her quicker than she could block. She smiled at Amaryllis, "it's a pleasure to meet you Amaryllis, like your hair," she knew it wouldn't seem kind. It was, after all, a bit of a threat to Amaryllis. Anything Sakura would say would be a threat. "Well I better get this show on the road, don't want the audience bored stiff," Sakura said, more to herself really, as she stayed in her spot. She didn't want to be back at the end of the arena, she felt safer near the middle. She couldn't move much anyways, she might trigger her own trap if she did. "Agreed, also, thanks for the compliment, I like yours as well.", she replied. "So, should we start? Ready when you are.", she continued her sentence while maliciously smiling. However, to her, something felt off but she couldn't put her finger on it. She brushed it off, and a battle between the powerful mages, Feng Gloompond, Amaryllis Dawn and Sakura Xavier was about to begin. Sakura was about to start the battle off before stopping, pausing the battle once more. "It's a bit unfair ya know with you two ganging up on me, how about a little free-for-all battle?" Sakura asked as she realised that would not only aid her but also let her to not be so nervous, she never noticed before but she was scared. Two powerful mages against one didn't help her odds and she'd rather make it back alive to her guild. The Battle Starts IFeng was about to move away from Sakura when she suddenly spoke once more. Feng considered her words and nodded in agreement before he looked towards his now former teammate. "I agree, Miss. A free-for-all would seem to be the best solution. What's more, I hope that you can find it in you to forgive me for the bow. I had no intention of causing you discomfort." He spoke with a smile and a nod. "Now with that said, shall we proceed with the show?" He spoke once more as propelled himself backward utilizing his Abaddon Flames, soaring back and behind Amaryllis. "Time to get this show on the road. Susanoo Dragon's Roar!" He cried out as a powerful wave of "blunt" air was expelled from his gaping mouth. He had positioned himself in such a way that Amaryllis and Sakura stood in a straight line of eachother, meaning that his roar could hopefully make impact with the two of them at the same time. James had always been a man of surprises, and a man of distinct tardiness rivaled only by the other members of his species. Yet, when he arrived, he didn't choose to make himself present to anyone, even his own teammate. It was quite probable that she could actually give away their positioning, or rather his positioning. Well, that was the plan until his partner was assaulted unexpectedly. Leaping from his positioning, he jumped down onto his partner, pulling her to the ground as he whistled. As he did, the ethernano spun around them, materializing into a barrier of raw, focused magical energy, repelling the dragons breath with its spiritual strength. Yet, the power of the barrier was hardly greater than a dragons slayer roar, and even struck it collapsed. He and Sakura went tumbling as the conclusive wave of the collision dripped over he and his partner, yet as the two slid across the Arena, he shielded her from the tough earth with his own body. "Sakura. Wishing for a free for all but instead receives a 2 vs 1 vs 1 tournament. Also, seriously?", she said with obvious disappointment and anger. After the statement she leaped up and targeted Feng with her Human Corrosion spell, hopefully dissolving his tissue in the process. Realizing another person has entered the arena, she took out her Crimson Avenger and struck above Sakura, hopefully gaining a hit at the unknown fighter. Sakura was surprised by such a sudden attack by Feng but was even more surprised when she watched a man jump in front of her and save her from the blast. As she went flying back she smiled softly as her left arm felt like it had opened a lever but it pretty much had. Underground, all the chains Sakura had placed ready started to get to work. Chains erupted from the ground, some going directly at Feng, others going around him. Some posed as distractions and others had an aim to throw him in the air and hang him by his legs upside down so he was stuck. Sakura kicked the chain on her left arm and it cut off easily, it was the weakest part of the chain, avoiding Sakura to go flying with her chains towards Feng. Sakura stood straight up, proud of her work, it was her best trap for a reason and Sakura was proud to see it in action. Some chains whipped him others tangled Feng, he would have to choose the right ones to destroy if he didn't want trapped. Looking at James, Sakura smiled a thanks before going back into the fight, she had a blade coming right at her after all. Not sure how to block it Sakura decided to wack her fists into the ground and create a giant ball of chains to create, almost a shield around her and James. "Better late than never, you must be James," she said as the blade landed on top of her "chain ball" and stopped as the blade got stuck in the mist of the chains showing part of the blade but it stopped the two from getting hurt from it, or so they thought as it burned through the chains. "Jeez, this girl never lets up!" Sakura sighed as she pushed James out the way, even if the blade landed on Sakura she knew she would be fine. She was part of the Angel of Fire after all, she resisted the element well. Feng raised his arms and began shifting them back and forth, similar to how a seamstress weaves a tapestry, Feng conjured up three dogs of roaring winds, one of which, assumed physical form and tanked the corrosion spell, only to immediately resume being incorporeal, ridding itself of the acidic effects. Feng commanded his wolves towards Sakura and James to execute an attack, and they would remain intangible until the moment of the attack. While he did this, he also conjured up a tree from the ground, one which he melded his body with, disappearing into the wood as teh chains enveloped the trunk of the tree. Reappearing from the tree tops, Feng jumped down and he couldn't help himself but to find a certain level of anger directed towards Dawn. "Are you trying to kill me?!" he shouted. "Don't perform that spell again. Not on me, our opponents or anyone else!" he cried out s he gazed down upon the ground and beheld how the acids had begun to corrode the ground upon which they stood. "Now let's just get back in order and win this thing, Partner." He hissed as he began running towards Sakura and James, his hands now transformed into mallets of Eden Wood. "Fine, but the next time you decide to betray me I swear I could cut your head off, but I won't. Now let's get this started!", she roared, and ran towards Sakura and James along with Feng, who was still angry at her for performing such horrendous actions. She leaped up as she inhaled great amounts of heat and roared it all out towards Sakura and James, hissing Heat God's Bellow. Once her lungs were empty, she took out her Crimson Avenger and struck them with all her might. Noticing the chains, she backed down and used Corrode on them, allowing them to move freely across the battle field. "Well, Shit." James casually muttered with a noticeable amount of concern add the stream of flames danced towards him. Yet, in it all, he did not move, but rather materialized a jingle bell before him. The flames struck against his body as he simply sat there, consuming him in its tremendous might of heat. In the midst of the fiery storm, however, the clinging of a jingle bell could be heard. The song that everyone had become so familiar with rung true through the maelstrom of destruction, bringing with it a dune of snow that seemingly arrived from nowhere. The flames danced their last, and James walked out unscathed as his white cloak, flickered with an intense aura. "You're a heat magic user. This outta weaken your flames," James confidently jested. "Hey, Sakura right?" he suddenly addressed. "Im not a front line fighter, so I'm going to need you to protect me while I, you know," he continued, gesturing to the jingle bells occupying his hands. "And its going to get very cold soon too. You got a jacket right?" Sakura wasn't sure what to say but she knew how to act. She simply nodded at James but did start to wonder why someone who couldn't front line fight was in this kind of event. At one point the two wouldn't be team mates, but for now they were and Sakura knew James and her would have to work together. Sakura had a plan though, however stupid it was, that would help protect James. The best way to protect him was to be able to go into her combat mode. Sakura bit her lip as pain travelled through her body as her bones and muscles changed into that of The Angel of Fire, Jehoel. Sakura went up in flames as her clothes burned off and was replaced with an orange v-shaped scales that covered her breasts, on her belly was some pebbles, a large flared out skirt covered her bottom half looking like half of a flower as it was covered in light pinks, dark pinks and orange. Her feet also gained dark pink petals but that wasn't the features that would make anyone think she was no longer human. Two huge wings sprouted out of Sakura's back in a light ray of orange and yellows and then a long tail o orange that has the fur of petals. Her hands too had changed into almost blades, as they scaled over and become one with fingers although her pale fingers still lie underneath. Sakura smirked. She created new chains, since her old ones were destroyed and went to grab Feng, pulling him closer to her before she went to punch him with her left hand, but instead of your average jab, her hand was on fire. Feng felt his left arm get surrounded by metallic chains as he was suddenly pulled in by Sakura who had her fist ablaze with fire and ready to deliver a blow. Feng couldn't help but smile as this transpired. Whether she knew it or not, to pull him in close at this moment was about the most foolish thing she could do. As he approached her, Sakura would likely notice how her flames was siphoned away from her hand an towards Feng's mouth. As a dragon slayer, Feng can consume the elements that correspond to his own, and luckily, fire was one of them. With her blow now lessened from the lack of fire and Feng stood rejuvenated, he used his chained hand to only barely block Sakura's blow, his wooden mallets giving him more than enough strength to handle her unenhanced blow. As this occured, he brought his free hand in an arc and ade an attempt to deliver a mighty blow to Sakura's frame. As the jingle bells rang their last tones, strong blocks of snow were thrown at Amaryllis, luckily she only had a minor bruise and was still ready to fight. As she stood she saw Feng eat Sakura's fires and was almost about to hit her, when she casted one of her Fire Magic spells to direct towards Feng, meant for his consumption. Looking towards her opponent, James, she leaped up and lifted her foot forward as large amounts of heat surrounded her left foot as she drove down unto James' head, saying Heat God's Blazing Foot, hopefully landing a hit on the mage. If Amaryllis was under the belief that James intended his torrent of snow to simply stop, she was very poorly mistaken, evident by her charging through the storm to try and kick him. As she did, and while there may have been a slight break in the storm, it picked up just as quickly, encapsulating the world and those within it in its coldness, leaving them rather unvisible and the world bleak. Category:MillianaKitty Category:Jigoku Games